Lily Potter
- Chapter 16 (Godric's Hollow) |died=31 October, 1981 Godric's Hollow, West Country, England |blood=Muggle-born - Chapter 28 (Snape's Worst Memory) |marital=Married - Chapter 1 (The Boy who Lived) |alias= |title=*Head Girl - Chapter 4 (The Keeper of the Keys) |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair=Dark red - Chapter 12 (The Mirror of Erised) |eyes=Bright green |skin=White |hidef= |family=*Petunia (sister) *James (husband) *Harry (son) |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=*Willow - Chapter 5 (Diagon Alley) *10¼" *Swishy |patronus=Doe - Chapter 33 (The Prince's Tale) |hidea= |job= |house=Gryffindor |loyalty= }} Lily Potter (nee Evans (30 January, 1960 - 31 October, 1981) was a British Muggle-born witch, wife of James Potter and mother to Harry Potter; she was also sister to Petunia Dursley. Biography Death Throughout the late twentieth century, an evil wizard called Lord Voldemort slowly began taking over Great Britain, looking for followers along the way. He gathered about himself an army, some of whom were merely afraid of him, others who only joined in the hopes of sharing in his power. Anyone who stood up to Voldemort and his followers was killed horribly. In the autumn of 1981, Lord Voldemort appeared at Godric's Hollow and killed James and Lily Potter. He attempted to kill the baby Harry, but the somehow Voldemort failed to kill Harry and was defeated, his powers sapped. On that night the wizarding world mourned the deaths of James and Lily but celebrated Harry's survival and questioned the mystery of the Dark Lord's disappearance. Post-mortem Following Lily's death, her infant son Harry was sent to live with her sister Petunia and Petunia's husband, Vernon Dursley. In the years thereafter, Petunia denied Lily's association with her, and then when forced to admit a relation, claimed that Lily had died in a car crash and deserved what she'd gotten. When Harry looked into the Mirror of Erised, he saw himself surrounded by his family, his parents right by his side. Lily was crying, but smiling, filled with pride and sadness simultaneously. Three years later, when Harry was forced once again to relive his fight with Voldemort, the echoes of Voldemort's past victims were regurgitated from the Dark wizard's wand, and the shadows of James and Lily once again rejoined their child - Chapter 34 (Priori Incantatem). Lily returned only once more to the mortal world, three years thereafter, when called back by her son using the Resurrection Stone - Chapter 34 (The Forest Again). Physical appearance Lily was a very pretty woman, with very long, dark red hair and vivid, almond-shaped bright green eyes. These eyes were a distinctive trait of hers, something of which every witch or wizard who met her remarked upon. Personality and traits Lily was eccentric and mysterious, according to her family. She was, however, an extremely kind woman, and one of the best witches or wizards as had ever been known. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:Females Category:Wizards Category:Muggle-borns Category:Gryffindors Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Deceased